PonyCat
PonyCat- Moviestar z dopiero 16 lvl'em, która zaczęła grać od października 2013 roku, natomiast samą grę poznała około miesiąc wcześniej. Obecnie jest Star VIP'em i chętnie pomaga innym. Historia Założenie konta Właścicielka konta poznała moviestaplanet przez jedną, ze swoich znajomych z klasy, która dopiero co się do ich miasta wprowadziła. Wcześniej nie widziała tej strony, więc nie wiedziała o czym mówiła i nie ciągnęło jej do sprawdzenia co to jest. Z czasem zauważyła, że coraz więcej osób, które zna, posiada tam konto, jednak dopiero po miesiącu postanowiła sama zacząć grać. Była lekko zagubiona, ale z pomocą jej trzech znajomych z klasy, zaczynała rozumieć różne elementy gry. Początki Swoje pierwsze zarobione pieniądze przeznaczyła na biały top w fioletowe kości, a potem na fioletowe spodnie w białe gwiazdki. Kiedy wchodziła do gry lub chatroom'u, duża ilość osób mówiła, że ładnie wygląda. Niestety na początku była ona bardzo nieśmiała, dlatego wszystkie zaproszenia do znajomych od osób, których wcześniej nie znała, odrzucała. Po pewnym jednak czasie zaczęła robić filmy, artbooki, looki, desingi a kiedy przyszedł grudzień, zaczęła się oswajać z wszystkim. Szybko zdobyła pierwszych znajomych i gra zaczęła sprawiać jej przyjemność. Po krótkim czasie jednak przestała grać na parę miesięcy. Pierwszy Powrót Właścicielka konta zatęskniła za MSP i za namową swoich koleżanek znowu zaczęła grać. Zauważyła, że jej koleżanki ją znacznie prześcignęły, we wszystkim, przez co poczuła się bardzo w tyle, dla tego zaczęła wchodzić prawie codziennie. Żeby zdobyć więcej ubrań założyła trochę multikont. Natomiast swojego pierwszego VIP'a kupiła w maju 2014 roku. Był to VIP Elite na tydzień. Stosowała wtedy pewną technikę: Ubrania, które chciała kupić, dodawała do listy życzeń i kupowała sobie przez multikonta, natomiast resztę pieniędzy przeznaczała na animacje. Założyła wtedy też klub o tematyce my little pony. Dzięki temu VIP'owi dogoniła swoje koleżanki w rankingu. Po pewnym czasie jej koleżanki przestały grać, i niewiele później ona też, bo stwierdziła, że bez przyjaciółek nie jest tak fajnie, jak wcześniej. Jednak tym razem nieobecność była krótsza. Powrót x2 Właścicielce zaczęło się nudzić, nie miała na co marnować swój czas. Znalazła wiki o tematyce MovieStarPlanet. Przypomniało jej się własne konto i postanowiła zobaczyć, co się podczas jej nieobecności działo. Zauważyła dużo zmian i zaczęła znowu grać. W tym czasie zdążyła kupić kolejnego VIP'a, takiego samego jak wcześniej i zaczęła tworzyć projekty w Design Studio. Dwa z nich zdobyły ponad 100 love it, z czego była bardzo dumna. Obecnie Dziewczyna wchodzi na swoje konto prawie codziennie. Zdążyła już kupić kolejne 3 VIP'y, dwa Elite na tydzień oraz nowego Star, też na tydzień. Później natomiast, z okazji świąt, jej mama pozwoliła kupić jej na VIP'a Star na miesiąc. Dużą część swoich diamonds przeznaczyła na pozdrowienia dla różnych osób. Nie korzysta już ze swoich multikont, natomiast chętnie pomaga innym za darmo, niezależnie od lvl'a. Posiada aktualnie status Star VIP'a i niedawno zdobyty 16 poziom. Styl ubierania się Początek Na samym początku, jeszcze przed swoim pierwszym odejściem, ponieważ MovieStar nie miała StarCoins, ubierała się w własne projekty z innymi ubraniami, które udało jej się kupić. Sama nie nosiła ich cały czas, ale często robiła z nimi looki. Stałym elementem jej ubioru było czarne serduszko na policzku, które przez cały czas na sobie miała. Z czasem zastąpiła je czarną łzą, aż w końcu obydwa przestała nosić. Ograniczenie kolorystyczne Był pewien czas, kiedy ubierała się w jedno lub dwu kolorowe zestawy. Wszystko miała w odpowiednio dobranych kolorach, nawet włosy i specjalnie do jednego look'u kupiła sobie seledynowe usta. Były to kolory intensywne i dość jasne, np. czerwony, seledynowy, biały itp. Dość szybko zrezygnowała z tego stylu, jako ubiór na cały czas, natomiast do tej pory na jakieś wyjątkowe okazje się tak ubiera. Pierwszy VIP Z momentem kupienia sobie pierwszego VIP'a, zmieniła styl i zaczęła się ubierać w takie ubrania, w jakich mniej więcej wychodzili nastolatki na ulicę. Chodziła z włosami w kolorze mniej więcej takim samym, jak ma w realu, ale czasami, jeżeli była taka możliwość, dodawała fioletowe pasemka. Kupiła sobie wtedy też czarne buty Wedge Sneakers, potem natomiast Goth Platforms oraz czarne spodnie Studded Rocker i przez dłuższy czas nie mogła się z tym zestawem rozstać, więc nie zdejmowała ich. Do tego zestawu jeszcze później dołączyły Thick Lashes. Halloween Po drugim powrocie do grania, konkretniej gdzieś tak, przed okresem świąt Halloween, właścicielce zaczęły się podobać rude włosy i czarne ubrania. Zaczęło się od kupienia rudych, kręconych włosów z czarnym pasemkiem i białej, sukienki w czarne grochy. Kupiła też czarne usta, żeby bardziej pasowały. Spodobał jej się ten styl i zaczęła kupować więcej ubrań czarnych, białych, szarych, czarno białych itd. oraz rudych włosów. Po jakimś czasie rude włosy zastąpiła fryzurą z czarnymi, białymi, czarnymi, czerwonymi i granatowymi pasemkami. Obecnie Aktualnie MovieStar ubiera się zazwyczaj w styl "Halloween", rzadziej w ten, po kupieniu pierwszego VIP'a, ale czasami, zależnie od sytuacji, zakłada ubrania ze swojego pierwszego stylu, lub kupuje nowe, wzorując się na nim. Został on wykorzystany np. w okresie Świąt Bożego Narodzenia w 2014 roku. Prawie zawsze zakłada Thick Lashes, lub inne podobne rzęsy. Często zakłada i kupuje czarne lub szare ubrania. Galeria look'ów Ja! by PonyCat.png|Pierwsze kupione ubrania Fiolet! by PonyCat.png|Z "Początki" Nowy wygląd by PonyCat.png|Z "Ograniczenie kolorystyczne" Na biało by PonyCat.png|Z "Ograniczenie kolorystyczne" S.O.S. by PonyCat.png|Z "Pierwszy VIP" ☻ by PonyCat.png|Z "Pierwszy VIP" Sspp by PonyCat.png|Z "Pierwszy VIP" RRRRRX by PonyCat.png|Z "Halloween" Life makes no sense by PonyCat.png|Zmodyfikowany styl "Halloween" Black, Red, Blue and White by PonyCat.png|Niedawny wygląd, przed okresem świąt Merry Christmas by PonyCat.png|Obecny wygląd na okres świąt Filmografia Ogólnie MovieStar nie lubi robić filmów. Nie ma na nie pomysłów. Głównie jej filmy, to 10-sek, lub inne krótkie filmiki, ale też z brakiem konkretnego sensu. Obecnie prowadzi ona tylko jedną serie, której wyszedł dopiero jeden odcinek. Serie Kartka z pamiętnika- Seria ma dopiero dwa odcinki. Opowiada o dziewczynie, która nazywa się Mysterious Musician i jej dwójce przyjaciółek: Harpy Doves i Shiny Designer. Dziewczyny przeżywają różne przygody, a na koniec zawsze Mysterious zapisuje w swoim pamiętniku w skrócie, co się działo w konkretnym odcinku. Czasami są to przygody z jakimś morałem lub/i postaciami antagonistycznymi. Artbooks Początki MovieStar pierwsze artbooki robiła bez specjalnej tematyki. Nie miała na nie pomysłów i zwyczajnie Wstawiała różne naklejki, przedmioty, ubrania, głównie bez napisów w losowe miejsca. Nie były wcześniej zaplanowane i nic tak naprawdę nie przedstawiały. Okres ten trwał bardzo krótko, zdążyła w tym czasie zrobić tylko dwa artbooki. W pogoni za love it Niedługo po założeniu konta, podpatrując tematyki innych arbook'ów i pragnąc zarobienia trochę fame, PonyCat zaczęła tworzyć artbooki typu: To czy to?, lub historyjki itd. Robiła je głównie dla love it. Żaden z nich nie zarobił nawet 20 love it, czym moviestar była dość zasmucona. Okres, kiedy robiła takie artbooki już się skończył, natomiast trwał dość długo, a moviestar zdążyła w tym czasie zrobić jak na nią dużą ilość artbook'ów. Pomagamy! MovieStar po swoim drugim powrocie na moviestarplanet, zaczęła robić arbooki z konkursami. W tym czasie robiła również różne artbooki informacyjne np. o tym, że szuka aktorów do filmu lub o organizowaniu imprezy świątecznej. Nie były już tylko po to, żeby zdobyć love it, a tym samym fame. Głównym celem konkursów było pomaganie. Zaczęła robić takie arbooki, ponieważ nie miała już ochoty kupować tylko dla siebie, ale nagle nabrała ochoty pomagać. Okres ten, zaczął się stosunkowo niedawno i trwa do dziś. Galeria artbook'ów Ania i balonik by PonyCat.png|Z " W pogoni za love it" Jabłka vs banany by PonyCat.png|Z "Pogoni za love it" Wszystko i nic by PonyCat.png|Art stworzony do wykonania zadania z Halloween 2014 Słodkie prezenty by PonyCat.png|Zakończony konkurs z "Pomagamy!" Urodzinowy konkurs by PonyCat.png|Z "Pomagamy" Desingi Początki Kiedy moviestar robiła swoje pierwsze projekty, były one za drogie, żeby mogła je uszyć. Były to natomiast głównie topy z różnymi wzorami lub ewentualnie ozdobami. Rzadko łączyła jedno z drugim, bo zazwyczaj efekt końcowy jej się nie podobał. Nie była niestety w stanie uszyć żaden z nich, ale jej samej się one podobały. Przeceny Niedługo po pierwszym powrocie do grania, moviestar zauważyła o wiele niższe ceny w Desing Studio. Zaczęła tworzyć nowe ubrania, które jej się podobały, ale nie zbierały za dużo love it. Głównie były to koszulki, ponieważ krój sukienek za bardzo nie pasował jej do robienia projektów. Modowy Szał Moviestar widziała w "Top" różne ubrania, które wyglądały ciekawie i potrafiła wywnioskować, jak można było stworzyć projekty z podobnymi efektami. Postanowiła sama spróbować stworzyć coś takiego. Pierwszy taki projekt zdobył w krótkim czasie ponad 50 love it. Można ją było nawet spotkać na trochę dalszych stronach w "Top", przez pewien okres czasu. Ciekawostki *MovieStar jest bardzo towarzyska, przyjacielska i często pomaga, ale nie lubi wchodzić do chatroom'ów *Ma w pokoju 8 zwierzaków, wszystkie powyżej 12 poziomu *Nie pragnie mieć unikatów takich jak serduszka na nogę, czy inne tatuaże i ich nie posiada, bo jej się nie podobają *Nie lubi tworzyć filmów, zamiast tego, robi różne artbooki, natomiast kiedyś takim zastępstwem było projektowanie desing'ów *Nikt, ze znajomych z realnego życia właścicielki konta nie wchodzi aktualnie na MovieStarPlanet. *Jej ulubioną grą jest Quiz *Bohaterowie z serii "Kartka z pamiętnika" są oparte na innych postaciach: kucykach, wymyślonych przez autorkę *Jej pierwsze diamond award było za kupienie sobie 100 animacji